


inked skin and green fingers

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (not canon), Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, flowershop/tattooshop, they're all mundanes yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: (primarily a malec fic, but will have small appearances of clizzy and saphael eventually)--------Magnus Bane loves taking care of things, putting effort into nurture and watching the growth that spurs from it,whether it's in plants or people(or the cats in the neighborhood). And in this old little flowershop, he can do all of the above.Alec follows his dream of opening a tattooparlour, but ends up growing more than just his business.





	1. Cactus flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> prompt: Person A works in a flower shop. Person B works in the tattoo shop next door and does all of Person A’s tattoos. (Bonus if person B has 0 tattoos and is a cinnamon roll type character.)  
> [ http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155692407704/person-a-works-in-a-flower-shop-person-b-works-in ]
> 
> \---------  
> very much thanks to salazartipton@ao3/achilleanragnor@tumblr for this moodboard, as it definitely helps my inspiration: http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/158331269003/flowershoptattooshop-au-with-malec-inspiration  
> \--------
> 
> (Aligned left; Magnus POV, Aligned right; Alec POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cactus flower’s message is; don’t let the world bring you down. Everything you need is inside you, and you too can produce beautiful things in the middle of an empty desert.  
> \------  
> other symbolism;  
> * Reminding yourself to thrive in your environment instead of just surviving.  
> * Lust and sexual attraction between two people  
> * Dreams of Beauty and Wealth Coming to Fruition
> 
>  
> 
> (http://www.flowermeaning.com/cactus-flower-meaning/  
> http://www.occult100.com/bos/flowersname.html)

   


 

This flowershop is old, and every little nook and cranny of it fills Magnus with pride. 

Even with the occasional dustbunnies, and the constantly creaky floors. 

It's charming. 

Not only does he think so, but it's the atmosphere that keep people coming back to his shop.

Well that, and he's great at his job (probably because he loves it). He loves taking care of things, putting effort into nurture and watching the growth that spurs from it,

whether it's in plants or people(or the cats in the neighborhood). And in this old little flowershop, he can do all of the above. 

 

He doesn't let the cats into the shop in case of allergy, but he usually leaves a plate of milk by the stairs early in the morning, when he has his tea there. (And yes, he could sit inside on a proper chair, but he likes warming up to socializing with the cats)

The striped one who Magnus is sure has claimed the stairs as his turf, is the only one he's named so far. (He just really suited the name Chairman Meow, okay?)

 

 

 

Jace, his brother (Even if their parents have basically disowned him, Alec will always consider him as family.

Besides, their parents is pissed at every sibling except their youngest brother,

but Jace is the adopted one), 

is helping him move his equipment,

and his (not currently very helpful sister) Izzy is .... keeping them company.

She is  more than strong enough to help out with even the heavy boxes,

but finding a good playlist is apparently more  urgent.

Alec points it out, and she ignores him.

Though, honestly, she's already helped a lot.

Her connections got Alec this location for his tattoo-place. 

 

 

If he hadn't decided on following his heart, and starting  his own business instead of  going into the family business like he was supposed to,

he could probably have used  the fact that he was  already privileged with pretty good connections.

But it's better like this, he'd rather owe Izzy a favour

(one which technically is beneficial to him as well, even if he's not hyped about letting her girlfriend work there,  he can't deny Clary is talented)

than continuing down a path his parents has decided for him.

It wasn't always like this,  but the last year changed a lot.

Changed him a lot too. 

 

He's seen business come and go here. The shop hasn't been his forever, but he worked here under the previous owner; Ragnor, for a long time. 

But Ragnor wanted to move back to London, and sold the place to the one he trusted it with; meaning Magnus.

Anyway, this meant Magnus was definitely in the know that a new business had moved in next door.

Well, then again, he knew Meliorn well, who'd sold it to the new owner. Which helped too. 

 

He figured, that like the good neighbor he was always trying to be,

he would go and introduce himself.

 

All the boxes are in the shop, though none of them are unpacked, 

and they're having a coffee before getting around to the rest of the work for today. 

When there's a knock on the door (they're not even open yet??)

Izzy volunteers to go greet whoever who's come knocking. 

Alec doesn't even have time to argue before she's bounced off her seat and is ready by the door.

So he decides to not argue, for once.

 

The door is answered by a young woman, introducing herself as Isabelle Lightwood.

_"But just call me Izzy, everyone else does!"_

Magnus recalls a certain  Lightwood from his past, but brushes it off as a coincidence. 

Even if they do look related....

He reaches out one arm from underneath the cactus he's gonna gift his new neighbor, for a handshake.

_"Magnus, from the flowershop nextdoor."_ He smiles warmly, naturally taking a host position, even thought he's technically the guest here. 

She does have a lot of tattoos, so he assumes she owns the place.

 

But before he has the time to hand her the cactus with a "Welcome to the neighborhood", she turns and yells through the hall

_"Alec!! Come say hello to your new neighbor!"_ She beams when she looks back at Magnus. 

_"Oh the place isn't yours, then?"_ Magnus asks, recalling Meliorn mentioning an Izzy, at more than one occasion. 

_"Oh, no. I'm just helping out my brother."_

She turns around again. _"Ah, speak of the devil, there he is!"_

 

When her brother enters, it feels like his jaw drops (but it stays in place, somehow).

However, the  cactus seems to need a new pot. 

 

 

_"Oh shit! Sorry!"_ the stranger apologizes. Alec isn't quite sure if it's directed at him or the cactus.

He looks like he's about to turn around and leave when he says _"I'll go get a new pot for it."_

Izzy empties her coffeecup  in one sip, and says _"Nah, we can just use this!"_

Alec just watches her sister and the  strange man place the cactus into her cup. 

 

 

_"Did you just refer to me as the devil?"_ Alec turns to Izzy when she walks past him. 

" _As an expression! Don't worry, noone knows you're anything but an angel, big brother."_

She responds, while placing  the cactus on his counter. 

He senses sarcasm.  Doesn't bother saying anything with words, so he just gives her a look.

_"Alec!"_ she looks at him, pointing at the stranger holding the cactus in front of them with her head.

She looks at mr. green fingers apologetically on behalf of Alec.

_"Excuse my brother.."_

 

Alec throws her another look before turning to  the man with the cactus.

Reaches an arm out to introduce himself. _"Alec Lightwood."_

"Magnus Bane." The man responds, shaking his hand.

_"I own the flowershop next-doors"_ he explains. _"Touch of green."_ he points at it through the window. 

 

_"I figured his little needles would be welcome in here."_ Magnus smiles like he's being funny.

Izzy is giggling, so Alec  tries to smile a bit as well.

Alec doesn't seem to find his little joke funny. 

Ohwell. The ice will still break sooner or later, Magnus is confident. 

_"Besides, I figured I'd give you something that is easy to take care of, it would be a waste to give you something that dies easily."_

If Magnus wants to be remembered, he needs to plant seeds in his memory that will stick around. 

_"And they're supposed to bring you wealth, so.. figured it would be good for a new business"_

_"Thanks...."_ He responds a little awkwardly, staring at the cactus, like he doesn't quite know what to do with it. 

 

_"Oh! You should come to the opening!"_ Izzy bursts out, gleefully. 

_"It's sort of a housewarming party!"_

Magnus loves parties too much to decline, but he still checks it by Alec with a glance, that it doesn't feel forced on him. 

But the nod he gives Magnus's questioning look seems genuine, so he accepts the invitation from Izzy. 

 

**

The boxes are out of the way,  and for the most part, everything is where it should be now. 

It feels strange to see it all empty, and imagining it's gonna be full (for the party)  by tomorrow.

Alec  isn't really a party person (at least compared to his sister) but  still finds himself a little excited.  

 

Alec glances at the little awkward cactus, in the coffeecup.

He has to admit, a little green in here looks good.

It makes it look more alive. 

His mind wanders to  his scent, and he starts to wonder if it was

the linger of the plants  from his shop just stuck  to him , or if he just naturally smells like a home.

Not quite at home here yet, he can feel his curiosity and homesickness blend together.  

But to investigate,  he needs a cover.  An excuse?

 

He looks at the cactus again (even though it was in his sideeye anyway)

and gets an idea. 

He checks his watch.

It might not be open, but he decides to check if it is. 

He tries not to be too obvious as he glances .

The door is closed, but he can see  Magnus through the glass of it. 

Perfect.

 

Wrapped up in making sure everything is like it should be before he takes his leave,

Magnus doesn't hear the first few knocks. (also somewhat to blame by the fact that he's blasting music.)

When he does notice the noise, he quickly turns, and sees his new neighbor Alec through the glass.

If it had been somebody else, he would've just politely let them know it was closed..

But he figures he's not really one to lock his door on someone who opened his doors for him before he'd even unpacked.

(Well, even if it was his sister who opened the door... Magnus wants to open his door for Alec, anyway.)

 

While he stands there waiting to be noticed by Magnus, who seems to be dancing while attending his plants?

(it seems unnecessary, but it's too cute for Alec to care for necessity from it, honestly),

he decides to use another excuse than he originally decided to go with. 

If he this time comes to ask for a pot for the cactus, he can do the whole

"my cactus looks lonely"-excuse sometime later.

 

_"Welcome! Didn't expect you, sorry for being so slow with the reaction."_

Magnus greets with a warm smile,  opening the door for him.

Alec forgets to investigate anything at all, even if he enters the place with a lot of curiosity,

but the homesickness has disappeared.

 

-

He takes involuntarily notice of Magnus sucking at his finger like he's trying to get something out of it.

He's only aware he's been staring when Magnus looks at him because he's noticed.

He takes it out and smiles guiltily at Alec. _"I think the cactus poked one of it's needles in me earlier."_

 Alec doesn't how to react, but feels a need to apologize for something.

 Magnus just shakes his hand to kick the habit he got from the sting, and laughs it off.

_"Occupational hazard, I guess."_


	2. Acacia #1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acacia's name meaning means honorable or straightforward, and in the victorian flowerlanguage it symbolizes good friends and secret love. 
> 
> other symbolism;  
> * To dream that you collect acacia flower symbolizes good news. Your family doesn’t notify this good news to you because they don’t want to get your hopes up without realization.  
> * To see an acacia tree in your dream implies that you will get your desire which becomes an obsession by spending more money or time
> 
> (https://www.buildingbeautifulsouls.com/symbols-meanings/flower-meanings-symbolism/acacia-meaning-symbolism/  
> http://www.dreaminterpretation.co/dream-meaning-acacia/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the next chapter will continue this scene, i just needed to explore their backstory/setting a bit in this chapter) 
> 
> my writingplaylist for the fic, for anyone interested; https://open.spotify.com/user/1144586153/playlist/5V6Ps540WVZYaq54iSwXdP

The party seems to be going well so far, and he definitely has Izzy to thank for that. 

She knows how to throw them.

Alec is having fun, despite not particularly paying attention to the current conversation between  Clary and her geeky bestfriend.

He doesn't  really get the references they're throwing back and forth so he feels no reason to participate, but it is nice to see his sister adoring  her girlfriend geeking out.

He's trying to ignore that Jace still  has that  sad look on his face whenever  Clary is around.

It's not like Alec can't relate to one-sided, inappropriate crushes (he definitely can),

but he's noticed that if Jace talks too much about it, he ends up wallowing in it instead of moving on.

And moving on is  what his brother needs.

(Also, Alec knows from personal experience the danger of not moving on, and doesn't want his brother stuck in that loop)

 

\----

His attention is completely stolen when his neighbor walks through the door.

He's even aware that Izzy can totally tell, and is whispering something into her girlfriends ear, but he doesn't mind.

He used to be embarrassed about how obviously gay he is,

but it's harder to feel ashamed  when the whispers about it is only coming from a sister wanting you to be happy, into the ear of her own girlfriend;

than when it was in a position where exposing his "faults" could ruin the future he felt pressured to pursue.

When you defy your internalized shame  with things like coming out,

you start feeling more and more like you deserve to be obvious.

(at least in settings when you are safe to)

You've dealt enough with feeling shameful to want to offer it any more of your time.  

Maybe it's the buzz from the alcohol; but Alec finds feeling exposed  to be a nice feeling, for once. 

 

 

 

Magnus tends to be confident in what he wears, and enjoys picking out outfits.

He thrives on self-expression and creativity, and fashion is one of the ways he finds that through. 

But tonight he's feeling anxious about it. Even if it's the good kind of anxiety, he's feeling a little bothered by it. 

And he has no doubt why he's like this. 

Like, if it wasn't obvious with the cactuspot he broke, 

it was definitely obvious when Alec came by later. 

Magnus is good at keeping awkwardness he sometimes feels hidden from others, he's an experienced extrovert; he knows how to make others comfortable.

But he isn't always as good at knowing how to be comfortable himself when he worries about everyone else.

And with Alec he feels so confronted with it.

Not really because of Alec's socially awkward tendencies, he finds that totally endearing; he just... already has a giant crush on him.

So his insides were both freezing up and on fire, when there was just the two of them in the shop, all of Alec's attention focused on him.

From what he can tell, the tension seems to not be onesided, and neither does the craving to get near it seem to be. 

It's more excitement than Magnus has made himself used to, but addicted to it after only the brief taste of it; Magnus is finding himself actually want to seek it out.

Wanting to keep it around.

Which is why he wants to get everything right. (which is probably a sign he has a bad habit of blaming himself when things doesn't work out)

 

Usually, he's pushed feelings resembling to this away, because heartbreak wore him out at one point. 

He's aware it hasn't been the healthiest way to deal with his trustissues, but he's often been avoiding people who he feels a romantic attraction to, and replaced it with sexual attraction. He's been separating them from eachother, so he could get a fill of the intimacy he needs without letting himself close to the chance of rejection.

(Even though he knows himself well enough to know they in his case aren't actually very separable.)

But these years with a true friend like Ragnor who's encouraged him to challenge the defensive habit, has made him more ready to be daring this time around.

 

He really does end up feeling quite confident when he's finally at the party.

And luckily, he's only fashionably late; and not annoyingly. 

 

 

The first eyes Magnus meets isn't his, unfortunately and fortunately. 

Magnus approaches Meliorn with a sense of familiarity and mutual respect.

Not with the same kind Izzy would approach Meliorn with, and with that Alec figures they're probably not eachothers exes, then. 

 

His eyes go back to Izzy and Clary, who still are whispering about something,

but it doesn't seem to be about him anymore, from the flirty bodylanguage they're exchanging. 

He senses a  jealous vibe from his brother, 

but can somewhat relate to it; as his eyes  movie back to the man across the room as an association.

Surprisingly, the one who ends up nudging him to go over is Clary's best friend, Simon.

_"Go for it."_ He leans in. _"You'll regret it if you don't."_

And he doesn't know much about Simon, honestly.

(which Alec knows is  on him, he hasn't exactly made an effort  to)

But he knows that he knows what he's talking about  in this situation. 

 

 

 

He did expect meeting Meliorn here, and since he spots his face before finding another familiar one, he figures he'll catch up with him first. 

After a while, he can sense eyes on him, and from the familiar tension it's giving him, he has an inkling who they belong to.

He's trying to express to Meliorn that he's paying attention to hi, but he's not fooling anyone.

(He can tell from the smug look on his face as he checks the direction the corner of Magnus's eye is itching towards.)

He pats his shoulder and smiles as he leaves him to it with a _"I guess you can thank me later"_. 

 

 

Magnus turns around, to the pleasant surprise that Alec is heading towards him. 

He sends a smile his direction, and Alec allows his face to return it. 

Which makes Magnus think of when plants stretch towards the sun, as he looks at him. 

 

"I'm really glad you're here" Alec tells him, though it's coming out as a simple _"Hi"_.

"So am I" Magnus responds with the _"Hi"_ coming out of his mouth. 

From the looks on the faces sneaking glances at them (not very subtly),

meaning Izzy and a few others (Magnus thinks he can spot Clary but doubts it's actually her, he hasn't seen her since she was a child anyway),

Alec didn't just come over to welcome him. 

Magnus feels slightly intoxicated, even though he hasn't even thought about getting a drink yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I totally stole the idea of the "hi"-thing from an interaction between Noah and Brian from Jandy Nelson's "I'll give you the sun".  
> (Which I definitely reccomend reading if you're as desperate for good LGBT+ books as I am. )


	3. Acacia #1B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acacia's name meaning means honorable or straightforward, and in the victorian flowerlanguage it symbolizes good friends and secret love. 
> 
> other symbolism; 
> 
> * To dream that you collect acacia flower symbolizes good news. Your family doesn’t notify this good news to you because they don’t want to get your hopes up without realization.  
>  * To see an acacia tree in your dream implies that you will get your desire which becomes an obsession by spending more money or time
> 
>  
> 
> (https://www.buildingbeautifulsouls.com/symbols-meanings/flower-meanings-symbolism/acacia-meaning-symbolism/  
> http://www.dreaminterpretation.co/dream-meaning-acacia/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter, but the next chapter will be a bit longer, don't worry!

It's not coming naturally to Alec yet  to  keep a verbal conversation with him going, 

icebreakers are not his forté.

So he takes the easy way out and asks Magnus to

join him with the friends who are still shamelessly staring at them.

They're not even making an attempt to be sneaky about it. 

Even Jace has a smug look on is face, for fuck's sake. 

Maybe this is a bad idea? Well, too late, Izzy is already introducing everyone to Magnus.

 

The weirdest thing happens when  she introduces her girlfriend. 

 

 

_"And this is my girlfriend, Clary Fray-"_ Isabelle introduces the last person, like she saved her favourite for last.

It kind of seems like she might have. 

_"Oh! So it is you!"_ Magnus says with surprise, even if he also feels like he kind of knew. 

They all look confused, Clary too, but most of all Alec.

_"I know your mother."_ He explains. _"It makes sense you don't remember me though, you were only a kid last time I saw you."_

Magnus suddenly feels very old. 

 

_"She's gonna be working here as an artist."_ Izzy adds proudly. 

And Magnus remembers a creavtive young Clary and it makes him smile.

_"I guess I might be seeing you around then."_ he says, like they all know and agree this isn't the last time he'll visit. And they probably all do.

Maybe even Alec.

Hopefully Alec, at least.  

 

Magnus having ties with Meliorn hadn't  been a huge shock, it had made sense he did,

as he seemed to know this area well.

But Clary? That was a surprise.

 

****

Magnus stays until the party is over. 

Not with Alec all of the time, but definitely a fair amount of it.

The people who are still around aren't really very sober (And honestly, Alec isn't really sure if he is,

even though he didn't really drink much; he kind of has a low tolerance) 

But  Magnus seems surprisingly clear-headed. 

 

 

He can see  Simon and Jace have a silent discussion about something from the corner of his eye,

but he isn't really curious enough to try to listen to what it's  about.

It's probably none of his business anyway.

_"You want any help?"_ Magnus is asking Alec softly, who is cleaning a little. 

Before Alec   gets to tell him it's not really necessary, his hand is already reaching at the trashbag in his left hand,

so  Alec's hand just automatically hands it over, without really thinking it through. 

The  domesticity of it feels  quite natural, something that is confusing to Alec,

who tends to not really feel at home anywhere.

Once again, without thinking  it through, something slips out of him.

" _You smell like home."_

 

It seems like he didn't really intend to say it out loud, 

but it's too sweet for Magnus to ignore.

(even if it's a slightly weird thing to say to someone you barely know,

Magnus appreciates weird,

and it doesn't really matter if it is anyway, when you're into someone) 

Even if he's unsure what he means by it, 

there's just a lot of warmth in the way he says it. 

_"Your home smells like me?"_

 

Alec shakes his head. 

_"Uhm.. Well.. Not really."_ Yeah, he definitely didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I'm thinking I should get more plants." He explains hazily.

_"I can help you with that."_ Magnus says, still holding the bag for Alec as he's cleaning. 

 

****

The next few weeks pass by with regular visits.

Sometimes Alec needs new plants or advice on how to care for them,

sometimes Magnus wants company during lunch.

Sometimes they drink coffee on the stairs to Magnus's shop,

theorizing of Chairman Meow's reign over the neighborhood.

 

Then, one morning, there's a new cactus Alec doesn't remember getting,

in a suspiciously familiar looking coffeecup,

written on with a sharpie

if he wants to go on a date.

There is very little hesitation in Alec when he responds.   

 

 

It was very easy to convince Izzy to let him into the store when Alec wasn't there 

to fix the little surprise. She smiled at the little cup, being a part of that memory. 

_"And here I was, worried he was getting his hopes up. "_ She said, like Meliorn had possibly shared certain things about Magnus's history, at some point. And as Alec's sister, Magnus kind of understand where her concern is coming from. She's just as protective of her brother as Alec is of her, really. 

 

Magnus is behind the counter, going over the reciepts of the day, when here's a text from Alec.

(they recently exchanged numbers)

It has a photo attached, of the first cactus next to the newest one, an the text part reads

_"Yeah, I'd like that."_


	4. Ambrosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Ambrosia symbolizes a reciprocated love. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ambrosia is considered as one of the most romantic flowers because it symbolizes the love of one person to another - and the other way around (mutual love). So if someone declares love to you, there’s no better way of telling them that you have the same strong feeling - than with the ambrosia flower.
> 
> (http://www.auntyflo.com/flower-dictionary/ambrosia  
> http://pioneerthinking.com/language-of-flowers-what-they-mean-a)

There's the first date, which isn't as awkward as it could have been; because they've already grown used to socializing with eachother, and the flirting thing isn't really a new phenomenon either, it's just more blunt at this point.

They're beyond the point of subtle hints that they're interested in eachother. It's becoming text rather than subtext. Lines like _"Inked skin is kinda handsome"_ or _"The plants in here smell nice, I'm buying another one"_  have been replaced with _"I think I'm keeping more plants around now because they remind me of you."_ and _"I mean, I genuinely do find tattoos attractive, but I was actually using it as an excuse to get to talk about how good looking you are. Something I'd been dying to do. "_

 

 

Then there's the second date, that was planned on the end of the first one, with Alec telling him _"We should do this again sometime."_ ,

and Magnus responding _"Just tell me when and where"_ without hesitation. 

At this point; the longing, curious glances are replaced with relieved, knowing ones.

There is still tension, but there's also a sense of calm they don't find elsewhere.  It mostly just serves as a motivation to grow closer. 

There is still uncertainty and anxiousness from still not knowing each other well enough to know where things are going, and if they're even headed in the same direction; but there are also soft touches like reaching for eachothers hands, leaning against eachother, and feet interlocking just ever so slightly.

 

The first kiss happens the day before their third date, in the morning before their workday starts.  

Chairman's bowl of milk is empty, so he's leaving the scene. 

Alec is leaning so close it would almost be heavy if the pressure wasn't so nice, like he's still half asleep and is trying to rest on Magnus's shoulder. Like leaning on Magnus is more helpful than the caffeine he's been pouring down his throat. He emptied his cup a little faster today. He's been sneaking glances at Magnus's lips,

and then reaching for his coffeecup like that's all he's thirsty for. 

So it's just too tempting not to;  just wake him up a little, give him a surprise energyboost. 

After saying _"I guess I better get on with it_ ", and moving a little, like he's getting up just to go to work(which isn't technically a lie),

and then just planting his lips quickly on him before leaving.

He puts his his empty teacup on the counter, turns around to see Alec not having moved an inch, and smiles at the aftertaste of coffee. 

 

Magnus is a little worried he messed up, made a too abrupt move, when there isn't much responses to texts the rest of that day (and the ones he get are kind of short). It's around closing time when his phone buzzes. The screen lights up with a _"still at work?"_ from Alec, so he responds with a _"yeah but not for long, closing up."_ He leaves the door open while doing the last few chores, in case Alec is on his way over. And it doesn't take many minutes before he bursts through the door.

There's this look on his face, similar to one you'd make when you're surrendering and you're kinda bitter about it. _"This is for distracting me at work today."_ Alec says in a grumpy, defeated tone. This kiss isn't as soft and attempting to stay casual like most of Alec's touches; but Magnus does not exactly have an issue with it.  This brazen and competitive side of Alec is quite attractive, honestly. 

Alec just leaves him there, like he's still in a huff, and Magnus honestly can't tell whether that was supposed to be a reward or revenge. (Maybe a little bit of both?)

 

 ***

 

With them, it was never really like a wall suddenly breaking, or everything suddenly making sense after they finally met the first time. But there's letting walls crumble little by little, and effort to try to make sense together, because they want to.

They don't keep seeing each other because they need each other from the moment they met, like they'd been waiting for each other until now. But because they're both needing a someone, and want that someone to be eachother. Having a little faith that their synchronized timing of being ready for something like this, and then meeting eachother, doesn't just feel like good luck, but actually is. 

 

They'd visited each other's apartments before the dating started, just briefly, mostly in situations where they were heading somewhere else after.

But this is the first time they intentionally go there for privacy. 

Alec still doesn't quite feel at home in his apartment yet (even if there are a few plants there now), even if he does like his own place a lot, this is why he wanted them to go to Magnus's.

It already feels lived in.

 

Alec is having tea too, since it's a little late in the evening for coffee. 

They're on the topic of exes. While Magnus is only listing what he calls his serious ones, it's still a handful of experiences, and Alec is trying really hard to not be jealous, but he can't help but worry he won't compare to them. They're not even officially going out yet, so he feels guilty that he's already experiencing jealousy. He can almost hear his conscience speak to him (with Izzy's voice, probably because she's taken on the job as one so many times it's just morphed into her.) that he shouldn't compare himself to who's in his past, since Magnus is here with him now. But jealousy feels like an itch, and if you refuse to acknowledge it's presence it's just gonna cause you to scratch more violently. And Alec not wanting an outcome like that, he allows himself to release some frustration with a sigh.  (and he hopes Magnus doesn't notice.)

But of course he does. Magnus is the most attentive person Alec has ever met, he doesn't quite understand where he gets his energy to be so alert from. (He admires it though.) 

"You okay?" Magnus asks like he actually wants to know, not like it's a courtesy. When Alec tries to come across like he is, he must not be doing a very good job of faking it, because there's a look on Magnus's face that looks like either guilt or something up that alley. _"I guess this isn't the most romantic topic."_

And this is where Alec decides not to let his jealousy control him, and stomps it down while still remaining honest. _"I do want to know."_ He tries to assure him.

He wants to learn about Magnus, and his past is a part of him.

_"I'm just worried my lack of experience will be a turnoff. I don't want to, but I end up comparing myself to who you've been with, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fill their shoes."_

_"Well, is my history a turnoff for you?"_ Magnus twists the logic on him.  Alec respons by shaking his head firmly. _"No, not at all. It's just intimidating"_

Magnus leans closer to him. _"You make me nervous too. But I'm not comparing you to anyone."_

 

 

_"What about your story, then?"_ Magnus looks at him, curious to learn. 

_"The only actual relationship I've been in was with Lydia, which ended about a year ago, while I was still in the closet, while trying to convince myself I was straight. Or everyone else. I don't know."_

Magnus smiles like he can relate to that. Even though he is bisexual and would genuinely fall for people across genders, he can still relate to the damage heteronormativity can do.

_"She had a way gentler reaction to my coming out than my parents, though."_ he says with admiration, since he did care for her even though he couldn't make himself fall for her.  

(She deserved someone who didn't have to force it, anyway) 

 

_"I mean... I've gone on a few dates with a few other guys"_ Alec continues. _"..but you're the first I've kept seeing."_

Something that makes Magnus a little nervous, but it also makes him feel kind of special. 

_"And I'd like to keep seeing you, if you're up for that."_ he finishes, his face not hiding how vulnerable he feels saying that. 

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ There is warmth and sincerity in Magnus's tone, just like there is in his words, so Alec can't help but kiss him. 

And then Magnus can't help but pull him back into another when the initial kiss is over. 

They keep pulling back and forth like this, until it's more of a synchronized motion. 

It's not one of them kissing the other, and then a kiss in return, like it's give and take; it's meeting in the middle, just sharing everything. And who knows if it's only temporary? ; but it feels like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (change in format this time around because i wanted the pov's to blend more together in this chapter.   
> the formats will switch a bit depending on chapters!)


End file.
